


赛后/梅格

by clesycle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clesycle/pseuds/clesycle
Summary: 梅a格o





	赛后/梅格

赛前两队拥抱。格列兹曼依旧穿长袖，纹身和隐约的信息素气味都被挡在衣服里，拥抱很短，大约两三秒后格列兹曼想抽身，对方虚环住的手臂却勒紧了他的腰。  
这个动作有点反常，特别是发生在alpha和omega之间，格列兹曼拘谨地看向梅西，阿根廷人却故意躲开了他的视线，甚至还友好地拍了拍他的后背。  
梅西和格列兹曼之前做过，大概早在格列兹曼还在皇家社会的时候，那场赛后更衣室的信息素浓得让他一直打喷嚏，格列兹曼正好有点发热，借交换球衣的名头就和梅西搞上了。  
连一夜情都算不上，连临时标记都没有。可兴许是因为做过了，格列兹曼和梅西相处时总感觉不自在，虽然他连对方信息素的味道都想不起来。  
可这场赛后梅西让格列兹曼回忆起了他操他的力度。  
事情发生得突然，科斯塔的一张红牌搅乱了比赛节奏，也彻底让马竞的冠军梦碎。梅西去找格列兹曼，对方正在摆弄他的护腿板。  
“裁判给红牌的时候你笑了。”  
梅西的声音从上方传来。  
格列兹曼忙于整理：“没错”  
忽然毛绒绒的脑袋上多了一只手，梅西的手指插进他发间，曲起手指绕了绕法国人的卷发，从发旋摸到脖子根的皮肤，那有一块滚烫跳动的腺体。  
格列兹曼身体僵了，直至被扯着头发向前踉跄了几步，他没穿鞋子，新换的干净长袜踩在了地板上。  
梅西和平常简直判若两人。  
或许要归功于omega和alpha间的化学反应，格列兹曼的裤子洇湿了贴在了屁股上，暖暖的液体从体内涌出。信息素交汇时的梅西有点急躁，直接从裤管里伸进去摸到了湿漉漉的洞口。  
格列兹曼滚烫的脸颊贴在了梅西肩膀上，阿根廷人调整了一下，侧着咬他脖子上柔嫩的皮肤，当即麻药搬的酸涩注射进来，尽管梅西只是咬在了腺体边缘。  
“……给我临时标记。”这样煽风点火无异于让发情期更难熬，格列兹曼双手勾住梅西的脖子，胡乱地当面在他脸上呵着气，而梅西显然在这场引诱与被引诱的拉锯战中更冷静，他的样子看上去有些腼腆。  
“我不标记你。”  
格列兹曼有点头疼，他“嘶”着气去摸被咬了牙印的脖子，颇为艰难地下了梅西的树。  
alpha不知道他什么意思，但本能地觉得omega是要玩什么花样，他往后坐在更衣室的长椅上，那上边还有队友留下的落场球衣和矿泉水瓶。  
即使没什么触碰，只靠湿衣物的摩擦格列兹曼就觉得自己在高潮边缘，他虚浮着脚步来到坐着的梅西面前，手颤抖着扒下了他的内裤。  
替他人口交只不过是对性欲的欲扬先抑，格列兹曼的手肘撑开梅西的腿，他鼓了鼓腮帮，积蓄的唾液顺着舌头滴下来润湿了阴茎。  
梅西沉默地盯着他的脸看，眼睛里并没什么情感起伏。  
格列兹曼的气息很不均匀，半跪的身形也有点摇晃，故意摸过梅西紧绷的大腿肌肉，他压弯了眼睛里梅西的倒影，两只肉乎乎的手握住阴茎滑动，唾液和其他液体被挤压出了黏腻的声音。俯下身舔吻时，格列兹曼的长卷发扫在了梅西的大腿内侧，阿根廷人推了推他撑起的肩膀。  
好像着急地舔雪糕融化的底部，但发情的新一波浪潮卷走了格列兹曼的理智，没法再控制自己不咬到梅西，他将阴茎吐出来，这时嘴上还沾了透明的液体。格列兹曼看了梅西一眼，抿着嘴全部吃进去了。  
梅西的手指从他的脸颊滑到了耳朵根，上边浮出的汗水都抹匀了，格列兹曼的胸口在底下剧烈起伏着，梅西想拉他站起来，格列兹曼伸手挡住，稍微地平缓了一下呼吸。  
“等一会。”  
作为回应的是硬邦邦地顶在球衣上的阴茎。  
格列兹曼边喘气边笑，像他每次踢飞一个绝好的机会那样无可奈何。他将散开的卷发收拢在手心，没有发绳，格列兹曼用手链做了代替。  
“奥斯曼手上也有一条。”  
梅西简短评价，他密集的胡须蹭在格列兹曼的手腕上，格列兹曼扯住他的衣领和他接吻。  
“马黛茶？”  
法国人吸吮着他的下唇，说话的声音含含糊糊的。  
从球衣下摆伸进来的手很暖和，潦草地从胸口摸到腰，梅西帮格列兹曼脱了有点紧身的球衣，手掌一路向下摸进了湿透的球裤，他揉捏了几下，格列兹曼困惑的声音就从耳边传过来。  
“在哪做？”  
“桌子，或者就在地上。”梅西在说话的时候抽了一记掌下的臀肉，格列兹曼咬着嘴唇看他，最终双膝着地，手臂软软地抵着训练用的垫子。  
手指的推进挤压了汹涌的情液，格列兹曼闷哼了几声，他的腿有些没力气了，幸好只翘着屁股不需要花多大力气。  
臀肉的颤抖是抽打之后的余波，格列兹曼像只丢了壳的蜗牛似的缩着，脑袋埋在手臂里发出几声难耐的叹息。  
“再抬高一点。”梅西的声音在身后出奇得冷静。  
“操我。”  
omega却说什么都不愿意动了，梅西看不见他的表情，只好重重地再在往屁股上打了一下，溢出湿热的液体沾湿了垫子。  
“对、对不起……啊！”  
格列兹曼的泪水充满了眼眶，他想把自己再缩小一点，腰却被身后的人托住不放开，梅西帮他抬高了他的屁股，格列兹曼什么也看不见，只感觉水在穴口和腿间乱糟糟地糊了一片，酸涩感迫使他并拢，但梅西却将他的腿分得更开，阴茎随之顶进了身体里。  
omega的呼气都格外艰难，他好像一个撑得满当的气球，全身的皮肤都变得薄而透明。梅西顶得很慢也不重，格列兹曼却总能从细小的摩擦中获取快感，他压着手臂的脑袋抖着，牙齿差点划破舌头，每当阴茎顶进来时他就顺从地吸吮住，裹得越紧，快感越甜美，那些酸涩感攻进他不设防的身体内部，像粘稠的蜂蜜似的缠绕在神经末梢。  
黏糊糊的水声灌进耳朵里，梅西的拇指按在他尾骨的位置，有时挑逗地抚摸两下，格列兹曼信息素的味道又软又甜，浑身软得像浸泡在茶中的马玛德琳，其中最柔软的部分被操得不停流水。快感积聚到一定阈值，格列兹曼就颤抖得越厉害，梅西知道他快到了，捏住omega泛红的臀肉重重顶进来。  
他把格列兹曼翻过来，法国人的双腿就乖乖地缠住他的腰，在屁股压到垫子时是还疼得抽了气，梅西抹干净他湿漉的眼角，摁着格列兹曼的肚子小幅度地抽插，法国人没来得及反应，呜咽几声就含得更紧，放在垫子上的手捏成了拳。  
高潮带来的眩晕感流遍全身，格列兹曼弓起的腰又被梅西摁回去，他艰难地睁开眼看看alpha，高潮后的抽插变本加厉，一开始激烈的快意逐渐透支成绵长的酸涩，格列兹曼咬紧了不断紧犯的阴茎，泪水在眼眶里涨潮，可除此之外他什么都做不了，梅西几乎把他锁进了自己身下小小的范围之内。  
信息素的味道让人没法思考，格列兹曼皱着浓眉，手腕无力地推拒梅西的胸膛，alpha似乎要往尚且闭合的生殖腔进，每次蹭到格列兹曼都止不住地发抖。  
“你说过不标记的。”  
梅西拎起他的两条腿，往他露出的臀肉上又抽打一下，格列兹曼没法躲，在高潮后的眩晕中无力地求饶着，他不是出自真心，可每一记抽打都不偏不倚地让阴茎蹭过生殖腔口，陌生又恐怖的快感让omega几乎失去理智。  
“好痛、好痛！”  
格列兹曼挤着脸，母语不过头脑得跑出来，阿根廷人咬住了他伸出的舌尖。  
冰淇淋最终还是融化成黏糊糊的奶油，格列兹曼伸手搂住梅西的腰，鼻尖和嘴唇在他的胡须里蹭了几下，各自信息素的味道在空气中穿针引线，好像alpha真正标记了omega一样。


End file.
